In todays mobile society people are taking food to picnic's, concerts, parks, the beach and so forth. To carry the food and preserve it for as long as possible, coolers of all sorts and kinds are used, from the simplest made of Styrofoam to the fancy insulated metal coolers. In essence, a cooler, whatever type is used, is generally packed with ice and food. The better the insulation the longer the time the ice will take to melt and the longer the time the food within the cooler will stay fresh. During the summer one can see many people carrying "coolers" individually or with other people, depending on the weight and size of the cooler.
Many people have injured their back and/or legs and/or arms carrying coolers from their cars to their ultimate destination at the beach, park, concert or the like, let alone the bruises one receives as the coolers bang against various parts of ones body.
The portable cooler we describe in our preferred embodiment is easily transportable and when not in use does not take up any more room than the cooler itself. Our portable cooler, unlike those existing in the market, is compact, having a pair of wheels coupled to the underside of one end of the cooler and a pair of lifting handles on opposite sides of the cooler for lifting the cooler to and from a vehicle.
A pulling handle is coupled to the lifting handle positioned on the side opposite the wheels. The pulling handle swivels about an axle when in use so as to enable the best leverage between cooler and person to be obtained. This enables the least amount of force to be exerted by the person pulling the cooler. The pulling handle is free to rotate around an axle coupled to the side of the cooler. When not in use the pulling handle snaps to the side of the cooler. A stub is provided at the bottom of the cooler, opposite the wheels, to keep the cooler almost level when it is not being pulled. A drain plug is positioned on the side of the cooler, opposite the wheels; the stub being of a height so as to create a slope from the side of the cooler where the wheels are positioned to the opposite side enabling the melted ice to flow from the drain.